Ciclo fraternal
by FannyLu
Summary: Louis nunca ha entendido el ciclo que regula la vida de Victoire, a quien considera falta de carácter y determinación. Victoire solo desea vivir sin las intervenciones de nadie y perderse en los halagos de cuanto pretendiente pase por delante. En medio de esa fraternidad indiferente, está Dominique, quien sabe que el plan de neutralizar a John Boot acabará en un terrible desastre.


**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Este fic participa en el Reto _Dulce Travesura_ del foro_ La Sala de los Menesteres_.**

…

_Protégeme, que yo te protegeré._

**Petronio**

…

**Ciclo fraternal**

…

Louis Weasley sabía que estaba obrando mal, pero no se detuvo a pesar de ello. Tenía entre sus manos un frasco de gas pimienta y parecía dispuesto a usarlo bajo cualquier costo; su mirada, azul como la del abuelo Arthur, evaluaba sin tregua las intenciones de aquel estúpido chulo que pretendía a su hermana mayor. Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente la escena: él (el chulo) inclinándose arbitrariamente en dirección a la Weasley mientras su expresión se mostraba confiada; Louis, que con sus escasos trece años había aprendido lo suficiente de la vida para entender muchas cosas, supo que si seguía así lo más probable era que ella caería rendida a los pies de ese muchacho apuesto y jugador de Quiddicht. Lo más absurdo era que no entendía cómo una persona con dos dedos de frente podía caer ante una labia tan barata y no quería pensar que aquellos rumores que se burlaban sobre la escasa inteligencia de Victoire iban en serio.

-Lou, vámonos -. La vocecita de Dominique, "la gemela buena" como él le llamaba, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ambos hermanos se vieron; ella parecía mortificada, principalmente porque sabía que Victoire se enojaría si ellos actuaban en contra de su galán. -. Vic es grande, sabe lo que hace. Mira qué bonito está el día, deberíamos…

-Poner su cabeza en una pica para que el sol la calcine -. La cortó el rubio con un ademán brusco, obligándola a callarse en el acto. Estaban ocultos tras una gárgola de piedra cerca del área de la biblioteca y cada persona que pasaba por allí los veía con asombro y gracia. Se veían ridículos, sobre todo porque Louis había insistido en que usaran trajes negros con un pasamontañas a juego. -. Dominique, espero no tener que llegar a estos extremos contigo algún día. -. Añadió al tiempo que volvía a fijar su mirada en… ¡Diablos! ¡Habían desaparecido!

A la cándida rubia no le dio chance de replicar porque se vio arrastrada por los pasillos. Emitió un leve suspiro de resignación, pensando que cuando ella estuviera en plan de ligue procuraría que su gemelo jamás lo supiera. ¿A quién arrastraría para vigilarla si no contaba con su apoyo? Rápidamente repasó el plan incierto que Louis había trazado para darle caza a John Boot y supo, sin temor a equivocarse, que todo iba a acabar en desastre. No solo eran ellos dos sino que habían reclutado a "los dobles": James Sirius Potter y Fred II Weasley. A diferencia de ella, los niños parecían entusiasmados por la idea de una travesura en la escuela. Comenzaban, con apenas once años, a ganarse la fama de sus antepasados. Sin embargo, Dominique esperaba que no se vieran perjudicados por las idioteces de su hermano; de lo contrario, la única responsable terminaría siendo ella por permitir aquel complot maléfico.

A ciencia cierta no les costó encontrar nuevamente a los dos tórtolos, que caminaban muy juntos y agarrados de la mano. Louis Weasley sintió que sus órganos internos se revolvían, como si quisieran hacerlo vomitar y olvidar la expresión embobada que Victoire tenía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Qué acaso no podía tener más coraje o personalidad para evitar derretirse a la primera vista de unos bíceps? Louis tenía la mala costumbre de comparar a su hermana mayor con las figuras femeninas de la familia; no había manera de que esa rubia esplendorosa con genes de veela se ubicara dentro del círculo intelectual conformado por Hermione Granger y Audrey Robins. Ni siquiera Rose o Lucy con sus escasos diez años resultaban tan bobas. Él estaba molesto, era notorio.

-Creo que te estás tomando este asunto muy personal. -. Comentó tras unos instantes, cuando se encontraron resguardados bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. El sol enviaba potentes rayos a la tierra para calentarla y en el proceso acaloraba a cuanto ser viviente se le atravesara; Dominique sudaba bajo la tela oscura del traje. Louis la miró un instante, dudando si abrir su corazón definitivamente.

Sí, odiaba que Victoire fuera tan superficial y se la pasara en un coqueteo constante. No le habría importado de no ser porque siempre se trataban de los mismos estereotipos sin seso que alimentaban su ego a base de halagos. Entendía la necesidad del amor, de las relaciones y todas esas chorradas en la vida de una mujer; pero no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su hermana, la que se suponía que daba el ejemplo a los demás, dejaba que se aprovecharan de ella. Era el mismo ciclo: iniciaban, jugaban con ella, la dejaban, acababa hecha polvo y con los ojos hinchados. ¿Por qué no podía ligar con chicos agradables, respetables, serios? Él jamás habría rondado a una mujer de la manera que John Boot lo hacía porque no le agradaba la idea de que otros lo hicieran con sus primas; él era el mayor, el primer nieto varón, el que se había propuesto cuidar a los más pequeños del clan. Con los años aquella determinación terminó cubriendo a Victoire, ajena a toda la atención que obtenía de sus hermanos, con el objetivo de hacerla feliz. Porque sí, odiaba que fuera tan… tan… ¡Tan Victoire!, pero era su hermana y quería verla realmente feliz.

-Vale, lo entiendo. -. Dominique pudo ver el debate interno de Louis. Desde muy pequeños habían tenido una facilidad asombrosa para entenderse mutuamente sin la necesidad de palabras, tal vez por su condición de gemelos. Louis era el único ser con el que había estado, literalmente, cada minuto de su existencia. Lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a colaborar con su absurdo plan; además, ella también sentía que Victoire había entrado en una fase de repetición y degradación que la llevaría a un abismo. -. Le diré a James y Fred que actúen. -. Añadió mientras extraía de su bolsillo un espejo mágico que servía para comunicarse. Su reflejo no tardó en transformarse en el rostro pecoso de Fred Weasley, a quien le faltaban un par de dientes. -. El águila yla leona han tocado el suelo a unos cuantos metros del Lago Negro. ¿Tienen ubicado al Sr. Ocho Tentáculos?

-Sigo pensando que es un nombre horrible, no estoy seguro de que tenga ocho tentáculos… -. Murmuró Fred, pero se recompuso al instante. Sonrió, mostrando infantilmente los agujeros que componían su dentadura. Acababan de caérsele todos de golpe durante la semana de Pascua por obra de Hugo, con quien se había liado a puñetazos en la Madriguera por motivos desconocidos. Era la anécdota más interesante de las vacaciones. -. James ya lo atrajo, y… -. Fred oteó a los alrededores para ubicarse -. Sí, creo que ya veo a la leona. Vamos de inmediato.

-Perfecto. -. Louis se mostró satisfecho por el trabajo de sus primos. Debía recordar pagarles una buena tanda de dulces. -. Dominique, debes acercarte para distraer a la leona. Si el águila se muestra reacio a dejarla ir, te tocará usar tus encantos femeninos. -. La rubia lo observó perpleja. Eso no era parte del plan. -. Vale, bromeo. En caso de que se ponga pesado, utiliza una de tus miradas marca "Molly Prewett". Lo espantarás de inmediato.

Dominique no sabía si lo último era un cumplido, mas no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Se aproximó a su hermana mayor, percatándose de que esta sonreía encandilada por el atractivo de su compañero; aquello la hizo dudar unos segundos. ¿Victoire era feliz? ¿Estaba contenta con su modo de vida? Sintió el apuro de Louis, quien no le quitaba la vista de la nuca, y decidió que ya no había forma de retractarse. Pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

**-o-**

Victoire no estaba muy segura cómo se había suscitado todo aquel embrollo. Estaba con John Bott, el apuesto jugador de Ravenclaw que le sacaba un año y cabeza y media de altura, cuando la menuda Dominique Weasley se acercó con las orejas rojas y una expresión que oscilaba entre la culpa y la vergüenza. La escuchó solicitarle ayuda con unos deberes de astronomía con un volumen de voz tan bajo que difícilmente logró entenderle. Victoire Weasley no era conocida por su inteligencia precisamente, pero no era idiota. Lo primero que le hizo sospechar que algo iba a suceder fue el extraño vestuario que llevaba la gemela de Louis; era negra, práctica y tenía pinta de usarse en casos operativos. A esos casos operativos, como les llamaba Louis discretamente, Victoire los denominaba como actos vandálicos. Estuvo a punto de rechazar a Dominique, desconfiada de las intenciones que esta podría tener. Jamás en toda su vida la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur había pedido ayuda con deberes. Al menos no a ella.

La mayor de los nietos Weasley conocía cada una de las opiniones que versaban sobre ella. La habían llamado superflua, ignorante, vacua y demás; tenía incluso tras su nombre varios epítetos despectivos que provenían de la boca de sus compañeras de curso. No obstante, a ella le vaía madre lo que las personas dijeran, incluyendo a la prole que la había criado. Ella era Victoire Weasley: vivía y hacía como mejor le parecía, como quería. Podía enamorarse, llorarse y volver a lo mismo mil y un veces porque de alguna forma se sentía dueña de sí misma. ¿Le gustaba sufrir? Era algo para lo que no tenía respuesta. Para ella no existían hombres que amaran a las mujeres más que a sí mismo; los pocos que podían etiquetarse de decentes estaban dentro de su familia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda justo ahora, Dominique? -. Inquirió con un suspiro fastidiado. Le gustaba charlar con John Boot y escuchar qué tipo de cosas iba a decirle para despertar su interés. -. Estoy ocupada.

-¿Ocupada con qué?

-Pues… -. Victoire no pudo decir nada porque al ver de reojo a su acompañante descubrió que este ya no estaba sentado a su lado. Aquello la desconcertó. Nunca la habían dejado sola.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el potente sonido de un peso muerto caer en el agua. Más tarde descubriría que el plan ideado por Louis había sido un completo éxito. Mientras Dominique la distraía, John Boot centró su atención en dos jovencitos que intentaban obtener algún objeto en posesión del Calamar Gigante; al ver que se afanaban en su tarea, John decidió ayudarlos para así poder alejarse de la conversación entre hermanas. Él no quería estorbar y sabía de buena fuente que no era muy aceptado por los Weasley. Lo que no pudo prever era que aquellos dos niños pertenecían también al numeroso clan; Fred, que sonreía mostrando su destrozada dentadura, le explicó que el animal se había adueñado de su pelota de fútbol. Como Boot no tenía idea de qué era una pelota de fútbol, pasó un buen rato tratando de descubrir dónde lo escondía el calamar. Naturalmente, jamás se dio cuenta de la presencia de Louis Weasley. Y el rubio, decidido, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tocarle el hombro con delicadeza y, al verlo voltear, vaciarle el contenido del gas pimienta en los ojos. Seguidamente, James improvisó y lo empujó al agua entre estruendosas carcajadas.

Fue una operación callada, a excepción de las burlas de los dos menores, y nadie pudo dar fe de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera la propia víctima, quien había sido pillado desprevenido. De la manera que fuera, John Boot no volvió a acercarse a Victoire y ella… ella también inició una cacería al estilo Louis Weasley para dar con las cabezas de los cuatro retrasados que habían pretendido solucionarle la vida.

Y un nuevo ciclo dio inicio.

**_N/A_**

_Tenía este one-shot listo para publicar porque participaba en el reto antes mencionado, pero por alguna razón no lo subí. Se me había olvidado y por consecuencia vuelvo a dejarlo para última hora xD En realidad es bastante ligero, tenía tiempo sin escribir algo parecido. Me agradó hacerlo y me relajó bastante, así que estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo. Son casi 2000 palabras y, en teoría, creo que cumple con todas las bases. _

_Besos a todos mis lectores._

_¿Alguno que quiera dejar un review? Son infinitamente agradecidos ;)_


End file.
